The invention relates to a tape splicing apparatus for use in a tape cassette loader, and more particularly relates to an improved apparatus for providing proper pressure application during splicing tape securement to a magnetic tape junction.
In a tape cassette loader, a predetermined length of magnetic tape is paid out from a spool, spliced between a tape leader and loaded within a tape cassette. Such cassette loaders include a splicer assembly in which a strip of splicing tape is cut from a roll and then applied to the magnetic tape junction for splicing the same during the process of loading the cassette. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,835 issued to James L. King on Aug. 21, 1973, which is assigned to King Instrument Corporation of Waltham, Massachusetts and/or Westboro, Massachusetts which manufactures tape cassette loaders, Model 750, 760, 770, which utilize a splicer assembly. Reference is made to the service manuals on these King machines which provide background information of the splicer assembly. The present invention is an improvement on the splicer assembly of the aforesaid patent.
A tape cassette loader requires a unique tape splicer assembly which splice tape automatically and at an extremely high rate of speed. The splicer includes a movable flat blade air driven along the face of a window member through which the splicing tape is fed, for cutting a strip of splicing tape by action of the moving blade and a cutting surface defining the lower boundary of the window of the window member. Splicing tape is fed through the window by a ratchet controlled feed roller system.
During the application of the strip of splicing tape to the magnetic tape junction, a tape applicator to which the movable blade is mounted carries the strip of splicing tape and applies the same onto the junction with sufficient pressure to secure the splicing tape properly onto the surface of the magnetic recording tape. However, if too much pressure is applied by the tape applicator, the movable cutting blade may be driven too hard against the magnetic tape cutting the same. Also, if insufficient pressure is applied by the tape applicator, the strip of splicing tape may not be properly secured down onto the magnetic tape junction.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a system which applies a proper pressure for sealing a strip of splicing tape across a magnetic tape junction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for dispensing and applying splicing tape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tape splicing mechanism for use in a magnetic tape cassette loader.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for feeding, severing, and applying the splicing tape to a magnetic tape junction.